Gallery:Perry the Platypus
images| }} Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Episodes Season 1 Perry trapped.jpg Perry and Isabella in the coaster.png Perry in the backyard.jpg Perry biking.jpg Cheese Loving Perry.PNG LOL.PNG Perry!.PNG Perry spy badge.png Perry smiles.jpg Perry enter.png Major Monogram drawing.jpg Perry as a mindless animal.jpg Sad Perry.PNG Happy Perry.PNG Perry and Doof first meet.jpg Doofy'N'Perry.jpg Perry in Candace.jpg|Perry's brain is inside Candace's body Doof and Perry watching a movie.jpg|Perry reaches his hand out of his trap for popcorn. Perry jetpacking.jpg Agent... phew... P....jpg Perry stand.jpg Perry's on the way!.jpg Perry listhens to Monogram.PNG Perry time.png Perry trapped 2.jpg Perry Lazy.jpg|Perry watching TV A shared moment.jpg Perry salutes (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg Briefing via phone.jpg Phone rings.jpg Perry dries his other ear.jpg Perry dries his ear.jpg Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg Perry puts on the towel.jpg Perry dries off.jpg Ray destroys the Ferris Wheel.jpg Season 2 Perry flipping fight Doofenshmirtz.jpg Ferb sleeping with Perry.png Baby Phineas and Baby Perry - cropped.jpg Perry watching game.jpg Phineas sleeping with Perry.png Perrysad.png Doof in a wedding gown.jpg Bobblehead Perry.jpg Perry trapped 3.jpg Perry trapped underwater.jpg Perrys attack.jpg Some Platypus.jpg Uhh... okay.jpg Perry jetpacking.jpg Perry answering Major Monogram.jpg Perry'sEntranceAtlantis.jpg Perry as Wexler.PNG '"Rollercoaster: The Musical!"' Season 3 Dance 2.PNG|Perry and Doofenshmirtz dancing Dodge, Perry the Platypus, DODGE!.PNG LOTS of Perrys.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image70.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image60.jpg Perry Working.PNG Photo.png|Perry dancin' with his frenemy, Doof. Exercise trapped perry.jpg Cart trapped perry.jpg Crab trapped perry.jpg Egg trapped perry.jpg Seat belt perry.jpg agentp - Road Trip.JPG perry with laptop.JPG Curse you Perry the Platypus.PNG Perry zaps with a remote.PNG 325a - Last Will and Testament.jpg|Perry Writes His Will 322b_-_Heroic_Grooves.jpg|Perry...in a fez! 319b - Perry is Shocked.jpg|Surprised look at the end of "Minor Monogram". Season 4 Special episodes '"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"' '"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"' Perry thinking.jpg Would you like your RrRrRrRr with or without fromage.JPG|With or Without Fromage Heinz and Vanessa.JPG '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Baby_Perry_at_Animal_Shelter.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg Uhoh!.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Perry playing the bass.PNG|Perry rocking out the bass in "Kick it up a Notch". Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic13.png AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg PFAT2D Image13.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg ATSD Pic16.png I_Walk_Away.jpg Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! AgentPP&FLive.jpg AgentPBackflip.jpg|Perry does a backflip. Promotional Perry the platypus.png Officialperry.png Perry in Park Form.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension official poster.jpg Agent P!.jpg AgentPerryDHS.jpg Platybus.jpg|Perry the Platy-Bus, a converted 27 foot Airstrean trailer.|link=Perry the Platy-Bus Original Pitch Merchandise Books Clothing DVD Music First Act tambourine.jpg|First Act tambourine First Act guitar accessory pack.jpg|First Act guitar accessory pack (strap, guitar picks) Toys and Games Miscellaneous 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Perry the Platypus